


Chara's Best Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: The past, present, and future [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Asgore is santa, Child Papyrus, Child Sans, Christmas, Dadster, M/M, Papyrus used to be mute, asriel is a crybaby, but Chara is an even bigger one, chara was abused, the locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara experiences his first Christmas in the underground and deals with some feelings he's been having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara's Best Christmas

Christmas was apparently as big of a concept in the underground as it was on the surface. Of course monsters didn't have solitary Christmas trees like humans did. They had one large group tree that everyone could bring their gifts to if they wanted. Everyone had one large Christmas together. It was kind of beautiful. 

The tree all the monsters brought their gifts to was located in Snowdin, which you and your adoptive family had come to visit much more frequently after Asgore's royal scientist moved there with his two children. It also carried many things similar to human hygiene products that you needed. So Toriel was not against going to town to get things for you. 

Right now you were snuggled in bed. The hand knit blanket warming your body as cold wind and snow blew into the ruins. The Dreemurr's didn't need blankets seeing as how their fur kept them warm. Asriel was even laying without a blanket on despite your room being at least 20 degrees Fahrenheit. 

"Asriel," you called out to him. He kicked his leg in his sleep with a little whimper. You huffed and tried again voice sharper this time, "Asriel!" He turned over with a grumble. You rolled your eyes and stepped out of bed with the blanket pulled around you, "It's cold Azzy." He snored loudly. You scowled at his sleeping figure and knelt down so your head was level with his. You lifted one of his plush ears in your hand, and sunk your teeth into it. 

"OW!" Asriel yipped as he sat up pulling his ear away protectively, "Chara you've got to stop biting that's not okay." 

"It's cold Azzy," you repeated and pushed your way into his bed. 

"Humans get cold to eas-" he raised a brow at you, your face contorted into a scowl, "what?" 

"I'm not a human, Asriel." 

"I'm sorry, you get cold to easily. We need to find someway to make sure you keep warm at night." 

"I did. I crawl into your bed and stay next to you." 

"I mean without me Chara." 

Why? Why would he say that? You two will always have each other right? He was the rightful heir to the underground and you'd be right there for it. He promised you. He promised he promised you. 

"Why wouldn't I have you," you snapped a bit meaner than intended. 

"I don't know, I just. I'm gonna grow up and get married or something one day right?" Asriel said. He looked nervous. He began tugging on his sleeve, definitely nervous. He always tugged on his sleeve when he was nervous. 

You could feel the lump in your throat grow and had to remind yourself that this was normal behavior. To want to grow up and move out. To want to separate from your family. You were his sibling he didn't OWE anything to you. You were being irrational. You were being stupid. Moron. Idiot. 

"Chara don't cry," Asriel said and his soft hand touched your face. You hadn't realized that you'd let tears fall. He looked you over with concern before pulling you into a tight hug. You let it go crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Chara...it'll be better in the morning...but stay here for now. I'm sorry..." He whispered to you gently. 

\-------------------------------------

"CHARA! CHARA GET UP!!" Asriel was shaking the bed. You opened one eye lazily at him body still curled tightly in the shape of holding your adopted brother. He was leaning over you little nub of a tail whipping around excitedly. "WE'RE GOING TO SNOWDIN TO GET PRESENTS FROM SANTA CHARA!!" He ran into the hallway, "MOMS WAITING!!" 

You sat up and shook your head. There was a soft chuckle from the doorway. Toriel stood there holding a coat out for you as well as snow boots. 

"Good morning my child." She said kissing your forehead. You smiled at her. Christmas mornings were never this peaceful in your old home. 

They were often filled with screaming and shrieking and elder brothers crying about why they didn't get what they wanted, and then blaming it on you. Your hand shook a little as you reflected on those mornings. You could trace the scars on your knees right now from them. One year when you were the youngest they'd attempted to drown you. 

"Chara?" Toriel asked and picked you up, "come my child let us get you dressed." 

"'Kay, Mama." You muttered into her shoulder and wiggled onto the floor she helped you dress in warm winter clothing. 

"Dr. Gaster says there are the best for a growing human child. As you do not possess fur with which to keep you warm." Toriel smiled. While you appreciated that your parents had consulted Gaster about your well being he gave you the creeps. 

And his kid, Sans, what a fucking asshole. 

The tears stopped and sinking pit of rage filled your stomach. You really did not like that kid. He didn't know jack. He just liked to act up. He liked to pick on Asriel. 

That. 

Pissed. 

You. 

Off. 

Nobody, nobody, messed with Asriel. 

"COME ON CHARA!" Asriel said eyes bright. He was peaking into the room and his feet padded up and down excitedly. It reminded you a little bit of what dogs did when they wanted to be let out. 

"Alright, alright, we are coming Asriel," Toriel said and fastened your zipper, "warm?" You nodded at her. She took your hand in one of hers. "Let us go my children." 

\-------------------------------------

Monster children must be pretty stupid. The guy in the suit was clearly Asgore. You can't just put yourself in a red suit and cap and expect yourself to suddenly be 'Santa'. However all the children, even Asriel, hopped around his feet excitedly thanking him for their brightly colored boxes. He laughed heartily as they clambered over him. 

A bunny woman had baked goods out for sale, and some adults sat together eating them and drinking cups of hot coco. Toriel stayed close to you a gentle hand on your back. She had picked up quickly on your discomfort in crowds and respected you not wanting to be in the middle of things. She'd bought you a Cinnamon bun and you relished the taste for the sidelines of the chaos. 

"You can join them if you like my child." She assured you patting your back. You saw the skeleton brothers dive in. Yeah you definitely wouldn't be getting into that. 

"N-no offense mom." You whispered to her lowering your voice so only she could hear, "but I stopped believing in Santa a while ago." 

Toriel's eyes widened and she nodded, "I suppose that makes sense then. You would not want to spoil it for Asriel or the other children would you?" She winked and stood next to you. 

The skeleton brother came out of the mosh pit. The younger, Papyrus, carrying the older, Sans, who was clutching a present in his hands victoriously. Papyrus releasing a battle screech. 

"Papyrus please do put your brother down," Gaster said while signing to his children. He crossed to you and Toriel. "Hectic day is it not?" He chuckled heartily and glanced at you before whispering to Toriel, "Asgore is enjoying himself." 

Toriel nodded, "I'm glad things have been looking a little...glum...with the barrier. He is beginning to lose his hope. I fear for everyone if we do not find a solution soon." 

Gaster glanced away from you and Toriel, "I am working on it your highness. I will figure a way for us to be freed, I am just, preoccupied with the core currently. There is no point in having an underground without power. I will be able to get much more done once I can see at night." 

"I have faith in you Gaster." Toriel said in her reassuring way of hers that made anxiety and doubt melt. Gaster nodded then gasped as Papyrus rammed into his leg. The young skeleton hopping around excitedly and proudly holding up a toy robot to Gaster. 

"That is wonderful son, did you tell Santa thank you?" Gaster said. Papyrus looked nervous and shook his head no embaressed. "Well go on tell him." Gaster said and sent Papyrus off. "I can't get Sans to stop talking. But Papyrus," Gaster sighed, "he hasn't found his voice yet. I do hope it is not something I caused. I only want the best for the two of them." Toriel nodded in agreement. 

"Chara was like that when they first came to us," Toriel said, "give him time he will find his voice." 

"Chara!" Asgore called holding a box above his head most the children pacified but one or two lingering around his feet, "come here child I have a special present just for you!" 

You approached Asgore and Asriel took your hand. You kept your head low as you approached. While you knew the king would never hurt you, you still felt the need to humble yourself in front of him. Asgore extended his arm and placed identical boxes in you and Asriel's hands. 

You looked up at Asgore then down at the box. "Go on open it," he encouraged. You hesitantly tore at the paper and held a smooth box in your hands you took off the lid. "What's it say?" Asgore was beaming. 

"B-best...fri-ends...for-ev-er..." You looked up at Asgore, then to Asriel who held up a matching one to you before sliding it over his own head. You put yours over your own, "Th-thank you." 

"I want you two to know, that your friendship is very important for the two of you. You have a relationship with one another that hasn't been seen since before either of your were born. You two will lead our people into a new age. I know it," he grinned, "I mean I see you always don't I? It's one of the perks of being Santa. Now go on you two go play." 

You nodded and took off dragging Asriel behind you. You turned to face him grinning deviously. Then tagged him before running off making a face. 

"HEY CHARA WAIT!!! THATS NO FAIR!!! YOU'RE CHEATING!!!" 

\-------------------------------------

The two of you ran all the way to waterfall. It was mostly abandoned at this point and you were panting by the time you got there. You leaned over hands on your knees to stare at your reflection in the water. 

"Chara...I think we went too far..." Asriel began tugging on his sleeve, "Mom and Dad will be worried if they can't find us." 

"You're a Prince Asriel. I think you're pretty recognizable." 

"You're a royal too Chara." 

"No I'm not, not like you." You picked up a stone skimming it on the clear water. 

"Chara? What's bugging you be honest," Asriel said putting his hands on his hips. 

"I'm just... Realizing a lot of things," Chara said, "things about you. About me. Asriel before I... fell... I never had a friendship like the one I have with you. You mean a lot to me. More than I think I can express and when I think about losing you I get scared. Because what happens if you do get married and you care more about them then me and then you forget all about me? And then I'm all alone again? I don't want to be alone!" You started hyperventilating, "I don't want to be alone! I can't go back to being alone! I can't! I can't!" You were breathing hard your breaths coming in little gasps. Your hands shaking as you held the locket in your hands tightly. You turned to Asriel. He was teary eyed. Damnit. Look what you'd done Chara like always. You fucked things up. You always-

Asriel pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes shot open. His shut tightly as he pushed against you then pulled away looking you up and down. 

"I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU!" Asriel said stamping his foot, "you're my best friend Chara. And it's stupid to think that I'd leave you and forget about you. Chara I will always remember you I promise!" He was sobbing worse than you were then pulled you into a hug, "you're my bestest friend." 

"Chara! Asriel!" Toriel's voice cut across the air. 

"Children please your mother is worried!" It was Asgore's voice now. 

"We should go," Asriel said and took your hand, "come on." 

He lead you to where Toriel and Asgore were waiting. Toriel scooped you both up into her arms spinning around while telling you how worried she was and then firmly scolding you. She had arranged a search party for you. They dispersed as you walked home until it was just you, Asriel, and her. Asgore or 'Santa' had hung back to change out of his suit. 

Toriel sighed as she pulled out chairs for the two of you to sit in and placed plates of warm soup in front of you. 

"It was truly an eventful day for us all." She said while getting a bowl for herself. You nodded in agreement, it was an eventful day. You woke up scared, you learned more about the barrier, you got lost, and...Asriel kissed you. You could feel your stomach doing little flips that. Lots happened today and yet... it was the best Christmas you'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. There is going to be a Chara/Asriel series to go along with my Frisk fic.  
> As always if I missed anything please inform me!!  
> And again thank you all so so much for reading!


End file.
